smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)
"Dreamy's Lost Village" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village, along with its novelization. Plot Summary Dreamy's latest fascination involves an entire village of female Smurfs hidden away in the Forbidden Forest and a group of Smurfs go on the adventure to find the Lost Village after Smurfette learns of a map detailing the way. Dreamy shows his dream to the others in the Imaginarium. The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Part 10 Possible Voice Cast '"Team Smurf"' *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm 'Smurfs' *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Grouchy -- Jake Johnson *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Panicky -- Adam Wylie *Farmer -- Joel McCrary *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Vanity -- John Oliver *Dreamy -- A Heroic Smurf 'Smurfettes' *Mother Smurfette -- Julia Roberts *Eden -- Kelly Macdonald *Nicola -- Michelle Rodriguez *Trippy -- Ellie Kemper *Athena -- Lynn Ferguson '"Lone" Smurf' *Tuteur -- A Heroic Smurf 'Humans' *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria 'Animals' *Azrael -- Frank Welker *Monty -- Dee Bradley Baker Trivia * Hero & Wonder's inclusion in "Team Smurf" is done to show their strong developed bond to Smurfette, with Wonder having a strong sisterly bond. * The story incorporates an alternate version of Wild Smurf's origins, with the Smurf who would end up becoming Wild being found by a group of Smurfettes and being the only male Smurf in that respected village. * The Smurfettes in this version of the original story are the Mirror of Opposition-created Smurfettes instead of the original movie versions, but they adopt their characteristics. * Panicky replaces Gullible Smurf in this version of the story. * The boxing scene with Dempsey and Pushover at the beginning of the Imaginarium story replaces the scene of Karate Smurf roundhouse kicking an apple off another Smurfs head. * The Expanded AU version of Moxette Smurfette makes a brief cameo appearance in the story. * Monty only appears in Dreamy's imagination story and doesn't appear anywhere else in the entire series. * Crash the bunny's name was inspired by the popular 90's video game character, Crash Bandicoot. * This version of the original story incorporates a backstory as to how the Smurfettes arrived in Smurfy Grove and why they live there. * Alongside harvesting the Smurfs for their essence, Gargamel harnesses Hero and Wonder's Ki powers and changes it into liquid form in order to consume it and become invincible. See Also * "Dreamy's Dream Preview" -- a mini-story that occurs prior to the events of this story. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Imaginarium-based stories Category:The Smurfs CGI film story adaptations Category:Stories focusing on Hero Smurf (Hero Stories) Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Hefty Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Brainy Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Clumsy Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Wonder Smurfette Category:Stories featuring Gargamel